


The Bean

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex muses on her caffeine addictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 February 2006  
> Word Count: 208  
> Prompt: February 2006, coffee  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Alex muses on her caffeine addictions.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

I'll never understand how I survived it for all those months. The first trimester was the hardest, to be totally honest.

No, if I'm honest, it was worst when I was trying to get pregnant. The stress of worrying whether or not the hormone therapy and the turkey baster trials were working? It was so intensified by the lack of caffeine…and alcohol.

I'd always heard the stories about how pregnancy can make the caffeine withdrawals really easy…or really hard. Hell would have been a vacation in juxtaposition to my pain.

And it got no better as the pregnancy progressed. Actually, that's a lie. I didn't worry about the lack of caffeine once the morning sickness and weight gain kicked in.

And then after Rose was born, I'd actually gotten used to the relative lack of caffeine. Rachel was indulgent, and I began having a cup of mildly caffeinated tea in the morning. Such a difference from my life before Derek left us.

But you know what?

I realized that I felt better without the excess of caffeine. I was doing more physically, psychically, and I wasn't as tired.

I'm sure Derek's turning over in his grave to hear me denounce coffee. But for my daughter? It's worth it.


End file.
